


Trying Something New

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, axgweek, shots, trivia night fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya Stark had been living for 6 months in Storm's End, trying to escape the pains of her past, but her self imposed solitude has started to wear thin, so she decides to go out to the bar across the street. The bartender there might just be the answer to her loneliness.Day 6 Prompt: I'll Be There





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: There are mentions of an assault (not sexual) and depression but nothing too graphic. Hope that doesn't turn too many people away and that you enjoy what I have put forward for this day.

Arya was tired of pretending that she was okay with her solitary lifestyle. She just didn’t know how to change it, this had been the norm now since the attack. The scars across her stomach were a constant reminder that you can’t trust anyone. Not even her family, because they had all started treating her differently after she had gotten out of the hospital. Like she was a breakable doll that needed to be treated with care, but she couldn’t help feeling like they also thought she was a stranger. She didn’t understand how being 19 and surviving a murder attempt somehow made her a priah among her family, but that was how she felt. She had been excited for the summer expedition to Bravos that was offered by her school, it was meant to be a pleasant escape under the watchful eye of her professor. How was she supposed to know that one of the other girls was a psychopath with a jealousy complex. 

After being at home for two months recovering, she couldn’t stand how the manor felt with her family acting as they were. So, not only did she move out of the house, she moved out of the North. She wanted a change and some space, so she moved to Storm’s End. 

She had been in Storm’s End for six months when she was faced with the consequences of her forced solitude. Her time was spent doing one of three things: therapy sessions, body training sessions (weights, running, swimming, and hand-to-hand combat), and working on a semi-fictional novel. Her lifestyle was completely supported by her trust fund, she hated using it, but she didn’t have it in her to hold down a job right now. The luxury apartment she lived in had a fully stocked gym and a half-olympic sized pool, meaning she only needed to leave the building for her hand-to-hand combat private lessons and her therapy sessions. The only people she regularly talked to in person were Syrio, her combat instructor, and Dr Seaworth, her therapist. Her neighbors never get more than a polite head nod in greeting, but none of them talk to her either, so she thinks that is okay. 

She had assumed she was okay with how her life was going, then she realized just how alone she really was. It hit her one night at the pool, she had been finishing up her laps when she noticed a group had gone over to the hot tub. There were five of them, probably a few years older than herself she guessed. They hadn’t even done anything exciting to catch her attention, they were simply talking and laughing, just enjoying each other’s company. As she listened to them, she realized she had no one to do that with. There was no one she call up and ask to come over, watch a movie while eating some pizza and drinking a beer. She had pushed everyone away and then she had moved to the other side of the continent. She had even gone so far as to ignore most of the texts her family sent her.

Her thoughts were a jumble for the rest of the night and into the next day, and all she craved was a drink, something stronger than the wine she had sitting on the counter, and maybe some conversation with a person she wasn't paying for their time. There was a bar across the street, the Smuggler’s Cove, that always seemed to be packed when she returned home after her sessions. Before she could change her mind, she threw off her sweatpants and ratty highschool t-shirt in favor of dark wash skinny jeans and a burgundy silk v-neck top. She didn’t want to spend time on her hair, so she just combed out the snags and left it hanging down natural, it ended just past her shoulders. She chose simple for her makeup as well, just some light eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her wallet/phone case, and locked the door behind her, trying not to second guess herself too much.

It was barely five minutes later that she pushed open the door to Smuggler’s Cove, she had been expecting to be hit with loud noises, instead it was just the steady music of the speakers. It was practically empty in the bar, and she walked up to the bartop, claiming one of the many available seats. She wondered what made right now so different from whenever she would see the bar before.

A young man stood behind the bar, he was serving two middle-aged men down at the other end of the bar. They were sitting in front of one of the tvs, she noticed it was playing some sort of sport. The man set down the drinks in front of the men before moving down the bar towards her, a welcoming smile on his face. He threw a coaster down in front of her, “Hi, what can I get you?”

She said the first thing that came to mind, “Vodka.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Do you want that mixed with something or just straight vodka?”

She blushed, slightly embarrassed, and looked away from his deep blue eyes, “How about a….”

He seemed to finally take pitty on her as the time ticked on and she didn’t finish her sentence, “Want me to surprise you? What flavors do you like?”

“Berry.” She answered on reflex.

He gave her a smile as he nodded and started mixing some things into a shaker. She looked him over as he worked. She assumed he was in his mid-20s, he had broad shoulders, muscled arms, and short cropped black hair.  _ Handsome _ flit across her mind, in a voice that was suspiciously like Sansa.

He placed the drink before her, “Blackberry martini for the lady.”

“Thank you.” She said and took a drink, she hummed with pleasure, “This is very good.”

He gave her toothy smile, “Glad you like it.”

She nodded and looked around the bar, there were six other patrons besides herself, the two at the bar, and a table of four, “Is it always so empty in here?”

“Pretty common for 230 on a Tuesday afternoon.” He replied, a teasing hint to his voice.

She looked away again, wishing she could blame the blush on the alcohol. Luckily, the waitress saved her from needing to respond, as she called the bartender over. She sighed as he walked away, taking a long drink of her martini, of course she couldn’t do this right. Her stupid decision to rush into this meant she hadn’t looked at what time it was. The only person she had to talk to now was the bartender, but, as she watched him make the drinks while chatting with the waitress, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

The bartender returned to her after making the drinks for the waitress, “I’ve never seen you in here before, new to the area?”

She considered lying, it made her seem less pathetic, but she wanted new friends, might as well start with the handsome bartender, “No, I’ve lived in the apartments across the street for about six months. I just got tired of being alone, thought I’d go out and mingle. Just neglected to look at the time when I decided this.”

She was expecting to see pity in his eyes when she looked at him, but was surprised to see the blue eyes clear of that emotion, “Nothing wrong with getting out and meeting new people.” He held out his hand, “I’m Gendry Waters, I’m the assistant manager of this fine establishment.”

“Arya Stark. The assistant managers bartends as well?” She questioned, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Easier that way, the bartenders make more money at night, and this way I feel like I’m actually useful.” He replied, “What about you, no job to work on a Tuesday afternoon?”

She shook her head, “I’m a student, or I was….I’m taking time off.”

“What were you studying?” He asked, cleaning down the counter as he talked.

“Anthropology.” 

“That is studying people right?”

She smiled, “More the cultures than the people themselves, but close enough.”

He nodded, “Do you do the current cultures or the ancient ones?”

“Depends on the type you want to study. I grew up in the North, so the First Men and Free Folk have always interested me.”

“I grew up in King’s Landing, it was a shithole, I hope to never go back.” He replied, and placed a new drink in front of her, she hadn’t even realized she had finished the first one.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, it is my job to keep your glass never empty.” He joked and looked around, “Especially easy when it is this dead.”

“If you’re from King’s Landing, how’d you end up here in Storm’s End?” She asked, taking a sip of the drink, just as good as the first.

“The owner is a friend of my uncle, he saw how miserable I was in King’s Landing, so he took pity on me, asked me to move here and gave me a job.” He ran a hand through his hair, “That makes me sound pathetic.”

“No it doesn’t.” She assured him, knowing she was bounds more pathetic than he was.

He pushed up the sleeves of the black dress shirt he was wearing, revealing part of a tattoo on his left arm.

“What is that?” She asked before she could stop herself.

He looked down at where she pointed, “That, has a bit of a story." She nodded, wanting to hear it, "So, I went to the museum on this school trip when I was 12 and there were all these weapons from medieval times. I saw this war hammer, and something about it just called to me, like, I was connected to it or something. It stuck with me for years, so for my eighteenth birthday, I gifted myself with this tattoo.”

He put his arm out over the counter and pulled his sleeve up more, giving her a full look at it. It was a steel headed war hammer with a stag design across the edge, words were stamped above the handle, ‘Ours is the Fury.’

“Why’d you add the House Baratheon words?” She questioned and had to stop herself from tracing the words, that was inappropriate behavior with a man you’d just met.

He blushed, “Oh, well, ummm…”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m just being noisy aren’t I?” She said and placed her head in her hand.

He laughed, “No, it ain’t that. It is just, it is supposed to be a secret.”

She looked up at him then, her eyebrows going up as far as the could, “If it is a secret, why’d you put it on your arm?”

“Young and stupid.” He answered, giving her a teasing smile, “What about you, any tats?”

She shook her head, “My family would freak if I got a tattoo.”

“Just put it somewhere they wouldn’t see.” He said with a shrug.

“Thank you, sir bad influence, but my mother would still know somehow. She was always good at figuring it out when I did something I wasn’t supposed too.” She said, remembering the time she’d gone on an adventure in the Wolfswood alone.

He laughed, “Yeah, my mom was the same way, but you’re an adult now, so you can do what you want.”

She laughed, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

The two men called for refills, and he left her for a few moments. She thought she was doing pretty good, was mostly acting like her old self, the one that never had trouble making friends. She did think that maybe things were getting a little too personal, but something about Gendry made her feel comfortable, almost like she’d always known him.

“Want another drink?” He asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Trying to get me drunk?” She teased, but nodded her head anyway.

He laughed, “You are the one sitting at a bar, usually that means you are trying to get drunk.”

She just shrugged, “I just wanted to get out of my apartment, and this seemed like a good idea, no driving involved.”

“Nothing wrong with picking the lazy option, at least in my opinion. I don’t even go to other bars when I want a good time, I just come here.” He confessed, and ran his hand through his hard, “That might not be the most professional though, now that I think about it.”

She laughed, “As long as you don’t get like shitfaced, I am sure it is fine.”

Her phone choose that moment to start ringing, she sighed as she looked at the caller ID, “I told you, she just knows when I’m up to something.”

“Your mom?” He asked.

She nodded, she declined the call and finished her drink, “I should go call her back. How much do I owe you?”

“9.” He replied.

She pulled the money from her wallet, “Thanks for the drinks, they were great.”

“You’re welcome back anytime.” He told, his fingers brushing hers as he took the money.

“Maybe I will keep that in mind too.” She said, biting her lip as she turned around.

“Ayra!” He called before she got to the door and she turned around, “Trivia is tonight at 730, if you feel like leaving your apartment again around then, could always use a college girl on the team.”

She felt her smile take up her whole face, “I’ll be there.”

The smile was on her face all the way to her apartment, and she couldn’t wait for 730 to roll around, there was a handsome bartender waiting for her after all.


	2. Trivia Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya attends trivia night at the bar with Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped into my head the other night and I decided to share. It turned out much longer than I was expecting, but I am sure you won't mind.
> 
> I did edit this, but I didn't have a beta, so there might be a few mistakes. Hope you don't mind that either.

Arya was nervous as she looked at herself in the mirror, did she change or not for this? He had seen her earlier, would it be weird is she did change or would it be weird if she didn’t? This had been her dilemma for the last half hour. She sighed and reached for her phone, it was 645, and she was no closer to making a decision. She went to her contacts and selected the number for someone she hadn’t talked to in a month.

The call was answered on the third ring, “Are you dying?”

“What? No! Why would that be the first thing you say?” Arya asked.

“Because you have ignored all my calls and texts for the last month.” Her sister replied, “So I figured it must be something bad if you are calling me.”

“It isn’t something bad. I just…..I need your advice.” Arya said, looking at herself in the mirror again, “I am going to tell you what happened today, and then I want to know your opinion.”

“Okay,” Sansa said, dragging out the second syllable, “I am now intrigued, please continue.”

“I got bored, and went to this bar across the street from my apartment. It was like 230 so no one was there, so I started talking with the bartender. He was really sweet, funny, and so handsome. Anyway, when I was leaving he invited me out tonight to play trivia with him at the bar.”

“That is great Arya! What’s the part giving you trouble?”

“Is it a date? Should I change from what I was wearing when he saw me earlier? What if it isn’t a date and I change thinking that it is, only to be overdressed or something?” Arya blurted out.

“Okay, okay. What exactly was it he said when he invited you out?” Sansa asked.

“He said. There is trivia tonight at 730, and we could always use a college girl on our team.”

Sansa was quiet for a moment, “Sounds like he wasn’t going for a date, more like a chance to get to know you more. He said ‘our team’ so I assume some friends or something will be there. What are you wearing now?”

“Dark wash skinny jeans and that burgundy top you made me buy two years ago.” 

Sansa giggled, “Sounds like a good look. Keep it on. How about your hair and makeup?”

“I just combed my hair out and left it long, light eyeshadow and mascara.”

“Go a little heavier on the eyeshadow, maybe add some eyeliner. You could always curl your hair or something if you have time.”

Arya checked the time, “I don’t have time for that. I could tie some of it back, give it a little change.”

“Yes!” Sansa encouraged, “What time is the trivia at?”

“It starts at 730, but I wanted to get there at least 15 minutes early.” Arya said, having moved to the bathroom to apply the extra makeup Sansa suggested.

“I hope you have a good time tonight. Will you call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes?” Sansa asked, and Arya could hear the hesitation in her voice, like she was worried Arya would say no.

“Yeah, I’ll call tomorrow and tell you all about it. I promise.” She put away her makeup, “Think I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

“You’ll knock them dead I’m sure.” Sansa told her.

“Thanks Sans. I should get going, I’ll talk to you later.” Arya said, hearing her sister saying goodbye before hanging up the phone.

She took a deep breath before looking at herself in the mirror, “You are Arya Stark, you do not get flustered by handsome bartenders. You wanted new friends, and this how you make them.”

She checked the time, 705, “Time to go.” She slipped her phone into her pocket, put on her shoes, and locked the door behind her. Just as before, the less she thought about it, the easier it would be to actually follow through.

There were a lot more people inside the bar this time. She would have been worried about being able to locate Gendry in the sea of people, if it was not for the fact he was waiting for her near the front. 

“I was hoping you would show up.” He said, leaning against a high top table.

“I said I would.” She replied, flashing him a smile.

He smiled back at her, “Come on, the trivia spots are over here, my friends already grabbed a table.”

He started leading her toward the back of the bar, where there was a stage she assumed usually was for a house band, but instead an older man was standing up there setting up the microphone. On the floor in front of the stage were a bunch of tables with numbers sticking up in the middle. She stayed close to his back as he lead her to a table in the middle where two boys around his age were sitting. He stopped and smiled at them, “Guys, this was the girl I was telling you about. Arya this is Lommy and Hot Pie.”

The thin blonde guy rolled his eyes, “My name is actually Louis, but I had a lpse when I was a kid and this assholes won’t let it go.”

“And I’m actually Michael, but you can call me Hot Pie.” The other one said, he had brown hair and was much rounder than Lommy.

“Nice to meet you both.” She said and took the chair that Gendry pulled out for her, putting her at the edge of the group, there was space for another chair between her and Lommy, but there wasn’t a chair there. Gendry was at her side and Hot pie on his other side. She turned to Gendry, “You got a silly nickname then too?”

“Bull.” Hot Pie supplied, “Because he is as stubborn as one.”

Gendry sent his friend a quick glare before looking back at her, “He isn’t wrong.”

She laughed, “I am pretty stubborn too, it is okay.”

The waitress showed up then, smiling at them nicely, “What do you want tonight boys?” She said before landing on Arya, “And lady?”

They all provided their drink orders and she went off to put them in. Arya looked around the area and noticed the next table over behind Lommy was staring at her. She leaned into Gendry, “I am being watched.”

Gendry followed her gaze and sighed, “That would be my sister Bella. At the table with her from her right are Jeyne, Willow, and Alice.”

“She is just probably wondering who you are, because you don’t look anything like Anguy.” Lommy suggested, turning to wave at the girl in question and she turned back to her friends.

“I’m not taking his spot am I?” She asked, not wanting to kick anyone out.

“You aren’t.” Gendry assured her, “Anguy had better plans tonight.”

The waitress dropped off their drinks, and after taking a chug of his beer Hot Pie said, “Yeah, her name is Jessica apparently.”

Arya laughed, “You got ditched because he had a date?”

“That is Anguy for you.” Gendry said with a shrug, taking a sip of his whiskey, “I’m sure you’re smarter than he is anyway. Maybe we will actually win tonight.”

“Lot of faith in a girl you met 5 hours ago.” Arya said, sipping at her vodka cranberry.

He shrugged, “You said you went to college, must be smart.”

She decided she liked his smile as he looked at her, “So, how do you guys all know each other?”

“We went to school together.” Hot Pie said, “Back when we all lived back in King’s Landing.”

“We couldn’t let the big idiot move out here by himself, so we followed.” Lommy said, smirking as he drank from his beer.

Gendry rolled his eyes, “They are a bunch of liars. Hot Pie got a scholarship to the bakery institute. While Lommy got recruited to the Murmurs. Both of which happened independently of me moving here.”

“The Murmurs are that acting trope that travels the country right?” She asked, looking to Lommy.

He nodded, “Yes, but we are based out of Storm’s End, spend about seven months on the road, and the rest is here practicing. We start traveling again in about six weeks.”

“Lommy was actually the first of us to move to Storm’s End.” Gendry said, “The trope was in King’s Landing while our school was putting on our year end play. I think it was the Mad King that year, Lommy was the Kingslayer. The trope director likes to visit school plays to scope out talent, he saw Lommy and offered him a job that same night.”

“Wow.” Arya said, “That is really impressive. What are you guys doing this year?”

“It is called The Breaking, it is about the war between the Children of the Forest and the First Men up to the Long Night.” Lommy said, “Our new creative director wrote it.”

“Sounds interesting.” Arya said, she knew all about those myths from her studies.

“If you are still….” He started to say when a man stepped up the microphone up front and started speaking, “Welcome to the weekly trivia night here at Smuggler’s Den. I’m Jackson, and I’ll be your trivia master tonight. My assistant Charlotte is passing out the flash cards, when you have the answer, raise the card and we’ll check with you for the right answer. The answers you’ll write on the white board she will also be giving you. There are five rounds, with five questions each. You have two minutes to answer each question. There will be a ten minute intermission between rounds.”

Arya turned to Gendry, “Ten minutes seems long.”

He smiled at her, “This is a bar, it is to allow people time to get more drinks.”

* * *

The trivia part of the night was over pretty quickly, with Arya leading her team to a sweeping victory, with Gendry’s help. It didn’t take her long to realize that Lommy and Hot Pie were completely useless at all subjects, they were only here for the drinks and the company. The prize was free drinks for the night, up to a $300 limit.

Lommy used their first free round to order some tequila shots, “To Arya, the trivia champion.”

“To Arya.” Hot Pie and Gendry echoed while she blushed as the four little glasses tinked together.

She sucked the lime quickly, trying not to gag, tequila had never really been her thing. She quickly took a sip of her vodka cranberry to try and get the taste out of her mouth.

Gendry laughed at her, “Not used to shots?”

She shook her head, “I honestly can’t even tell you the last time I had one.”

Hot Pie and Lommy shared a look before the former said, “We should change that. Celebrate our victory in style.”

Gendry rolled his eyes, “Mixing shots is a quick way to vomiting. Vomiting is not celebrating.”

“But it could be.” Lommy pointed out.

“If you guys want to get drunk on a Tuesday night, go right ahead, but some of us have to work in the morning.” He said before finishing off his beer.

Hot Pie looked at Arya but pointed at Gendry, “He is a party pooper, are you a party pooper too?”

Arya raised her eyebrows, “Was that a challenge?”

“It was.”

“Another time maybe.” She countered, “Like Gendry said, some of us have to do things tomorrow.”

Gendry laughed at the deflated looks on his friend’s faces. His arm landed on the back of her chair and he looked at her, “They both have jobs to go to tomorrow too, but they thrill of victory seems to have given them amnesia.”

“It isn’t even 9 oclock yet, there is time to get drunk and sober up before work tomorrow.” Lommy commented and waved the waitress back over, “Jenna, four Scoopy Snacks please.”

“Another beer too please.” Gendry said before looking at Lommy, “What did I just say about the shots?”

“I overruled you.” Lommy replied with a shrug.

Arya laughed as Gendry just shook his head. This is exactly what she had been missing, just interacting with people around her own age and doing the normal things that people in their twenties did. Like drinking on Tuesday night because you won free drinks. She could deal with being hungover for her lesson with Syrio tomorrow afternoon, she was the one that wanted to get out and make friends. She smiled at the table, “Well, I guess that decision was made then. Let’s do this.”

The waitress returned with their shots and Gendry’s beer, Arya smiled at her, “Let’s also do a round of lemon drops and jolly ranchers.”

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes, “What are you doing?”

She shrugged, “Can’t beat them join them.” She handed him one of the shots, “What say you?”

He looked from the shot to her eyes, without breaking eye contact, he grabbed it and said, “Let’s see how we much we can get for $300.”

Lommy cheered, “Yes!!!”

“Arya, you are welcome anytime if you can break this guy out of his brooding.” Hot Pie said and hit his shot on the table before downing it.

Lommy followed suit and she turned back to look at Gendry, “Let’s do this.”

She hit her shot to his before throwing it back, grateful for the less intense burn than the straight tequila.

Hot Pie looked at her, “So, Arya what do you do for work?”

“Oh, hmmm,” She tried to think of something to say, “I’m a writer.”

“What kind of writing?” Lommy asked.

“I’m trying to write a novel.” She told him, “It is slow going.”

“That is so cool. Maybe it will get really popular and it can be a play, and then I could act in it.” 

Gendry sighed, “Should have maybe warned you, Lommy cannot handle shots. He always says he can do it but it just gets him drunk super fast.”

Jenna choose that moment to return with their next two rounds of shots, “You guys are a little over halfway through your free drinks, if you still wanted me to add on the previous tab.”

“We do Jenna. Should probably get us a round of waters next.”

“Right up boss.” 

Arya forgot about that for a moment, “Oh, shit. Is it okay for you to be getting drunk at the place that you work?”

“I do not do it very often but it has happened on occasion.” He admitted, giving her a bright smile.

Hot Pie placed a lemon drop in front of each them, “To new friends.”

Arya smiled, “To new friends.”

She pursed her lips at the bitterness, but it quickly returned to the smile. 

Lommy didn’t even wait for the rest of them to grab their shots before he threw back the jolly rancher. Causing Gendry to groan and Hot Pie to start laughing. He looked ready to reach for another one but realized they were gone, “What is the next round?”

“For you?” Gendry said, “Water.”

“You cannot cut me off!” Lommy gestured wildly and almost fell out of his chair.

Jenna placed the water directly in front of Lommy before spreading out the other three glasses, she smiled at Lommy before turning to the rest of them, “Any more requests?”

“Let’s do a round of Kick in the balls. Really get Lommy laying on the floor.” Hot Pie joked.

Arya laughed as their waitress rolled her eyes playfully before walking away. She turned to Gendry, “I’m assuming your waitress is used to this kind of behavior from these two.”

Gendry laughed, “Yes, this is not the first time it has happened on one of Jenna’s shift. She is probably just happy that Anguy isn’t here to hit on her.”

“Does he hit on her a lot?”

“He hits on everyone.” Hot Pie explained, “But Jenna is one of his ...special friends.”

Arya was confused for a moment before it hit her what he meant, “I got it, so it isn’t completely unwanted attention.”

“Not at all.” Gendry laughed, “But drunk Anguy can be overly friendly and that can affect her tips because he can get a bit jealous.”

“Jealous? Didn’t he ditch you tonight for a date?” She said while letting out a laugh.

“He is full of contradictions.” He replied, his blue eyes smiling at her just as much as his lips.

“Your Kick in the Balls have arrived.” Jenna said with a smile, walking over to another table to drop of their drinks next.

Arya lifted up the shot, “To Lommy falling on the floor.”

The other two laughed while Lommy frowned before shrugging and taking the shot.

Arya coughed, “That is the worst thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Lommy laughed, “That’s what she said.”

“That is what she said.” Hot Pie replied seriously.

Gendry started laughing, “I think you both need to go home.”

“But it is only...945.” Lommy said after squinting at his phone for a moment.

“The fact it took you that long to read that, is proof enough. Finish your water and give me phone, I’m ordering you an Uber.” Gendry said and grabbed the phone, typing some information into it.

“See party pooper.” Hot Pie pointed at Gendry, his words slow and thought out.

Arya grinned, “I think you might have had enough too.”

“They live together, so they shall both me going home.” Gendry replied handing Lommy his phone back, “You have five minutes.”

“Are you being cut off as well?” Arya asked, resting her head on her hand as she watched him stand up. She could feel that fuzzy feeling starting to take over her head and her fingertips were tingling, so she might need to cut herself off soon.

He smiled at her, “Not quite yet. I’m going to help these two get outside to the car and then be right back.”

“Bye Arya, nice to meet you.” Hot Pie said as he got up.

“What he said.” Lommy repeated as Gendry had to keep him from falling over, “Hope you come back next week!”

She laughed as they walked away and sipped on her water, thinking it would probably be a good idea, just like that bag of chips up in her apartment sounded delicious right then.

Jenna walked up then, “You guys done for the night then?”

“Definitely done with the shots. I’ll have another vodka cranberry though and I’m sure Gendry would want another beer.” Arya said giving her a smile, might as well use up as much of that $300 as they could.

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks.” Arya whispered to the woman’s disappearing back. She got lost just taking in the other people drinking at the tables nearby laughing and flirting, and instead of feeling lonely like she had the pool, she felt content. Even if she had only made three friends, it was more than she had before today.

Gendry plopped down back into his seat, “I am glad to see that you weren’t scared off.”

She smiled up at him, “Why would I have been scared off?”

“We can be a lot to handle sometimes.” He said with a shrug, finishing off the beer he’d been sipping at between all the shots.

“I liked them, seem like some good guys.” She replied, wondering if he was just as attracted to her as she was to him. Would he be the kind of guy put off by a woman asking him out? Should she even ask him out after not even knowing him half a day?

“They are.” He was looking at her with a look she wasn’t able to identify.

She blushed and looked away, “What is it?”

“Your beautiful.” He replied and sighed, “I know you said earlier that you were just looking for a new friend but I really like you and want to ask you out for a proper date. Just the two of us, maybe dinner or something.”

She smiled at him, “Really?”

Jenna chose that moment to return, dropping off the drinks without a word, but a knowing smile on her face before walking away again.

Gendry gulped half his beer before answering, “I really, really do.”

Arya bit her lip, “Okay, let’s go on a date.”

Gendry’s eyes widened in surprise before he smiled at her, “Really?”

She laughed, “Yes, really. I like you too.” She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone, she ignored the message from Sansa reminding her to call tomorrow, and opened up her contacts, “Here, enter in your number.”

He gladly did and handed it back to her.

She sent off a quick message and he smiled as he saved her information in his phone. She quickly finished off her drink, “I think it is time for me to head home too.”

“I’ll walk you. You just live across the street right?” He said, drinking the last of his beer and throwing a few bills onto the table.

She looked at the money confused for a moment.

“The drinks are free but it doesn’t cover the tip.” He explained at her confusion.

“Oh.” She quickly pulled out her wallet and threw down a few more bills, “I forgot about that.”

Gendry left and held out his hand for her.

She smiled as she let her hand grip his and he led her out of the bar. They walked in a comfortable silence as the walked to the crosswalk and then across the street. He walked with her all the way up to the door.

“I’ll text you tomorrow?” He asked, and she could hear the hesitation, like he was worried she’d changed her mind in the last ten minutes.

Arya nodded, “I will be looking forward to it. Good night Gendry.”

He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go, “Good night Arya.”

She watched him back down the walkway to the street, he turned at the entrance to wave at her. She waved back before unlocking the door and making her way inside, a grin on her face the rest of the night. She had never felt a connection like this to another person before, she couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Don't be afraid to comment. I might had a third part to this, I have an idea for their date but I have no idea when I'll write it, so, stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Encase anyone was wondering as I realized I didn't make it clear, Davos owns the bar, his wife is Arya's therapist. Also, I know it might a little odd that they were so comfortable around each other so fast, but I kind of wanted to hint at a soulmate/reincarnation thing going on ;) Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you.


End file.
